Everything
by AnaC.Fanfictions
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Ela era todo o meu mundo... mas nem o meu amor foi capaz de fazê-la permanecer em minha vida, ela simplesmente me abandonou, me deixando sozinho com os mais tristes, frios e escuros pensamentos...


Everything

**Autora**: Ana Carolina.

**Personagens**: Edward e Bella.

**Censura**: NC +17.

**Gênero**: Drama, UA, sDeathfic/s.

**Restrições**: - Se não gosta de drama pesado, aconselho não ler.

- Os personagens da Tia Steph, só faço bom uso deles.

**Sinopse**:

Bella... Minha, ou ela era apenas a Bella...

Ela era todo o meu mundo, o meu viver, era toda e qualquer partícula do meu ser, aquela pequena garota com alma de mulher me possuía, tinha-me em suas pequenas e frágeis mãos, mas eu não fui forte, muito menos persistente, nem o meu amor foi capaz de fazer-la permanecer em minha vida, ela simplesmente me abandonou, me deixando sozinho com os mais tristes, frios e escuros pensamentos...

**Observações**: - Será narrada basicamente pelo Edward.

- Essa Fic haverá trilha sonora da banda Lifehouse, que me inspirou a fazer a historia.

- Terá vários Flashbacks.

- Todos humanos.

- Minha comunidade de Fanfics está no meu perfil.

- É claro, Boa Leitura.

**Prólogo**:

**Tudo**.

Me encontre aqui,  
e fale comigo  
Eu quero te sentir  
Eu preciso te ouvir  
Você é a luz  
que está me guiando para o lugar  
onde encontrarei paz... novamente

Você é a força  
que me faz andar  
Você é a esperança  
que me faz confiar  
Você é a vida  
pra minha alma  
Você é meu propósito  
Você é tudo

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Você acalma as tempestades  
E você me dá repouso  
Você me segura em suas mãos  
Você não vai me deixar cair  
Você roubou meu coração  
E me deixou sem fôlego  
Você vai me receber?  
Vai me atrair mais ainda?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Pois você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**Lifehouse – Everything**. [/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE] 

**Capitulo Único** – _O fim trágico do que era um belo romance_. 

_Terça-feira, dia 20 de Outubro de 2009. **Status**: Em osmose_.

**Edward Pov**

Deitado e em estado vegetativo sob a cama, era assim que eu, Edward Cullen, me encontrava naquele dia monótomo e sem graça. O relógio passava as horas cada vez mais lentamente, as segundos eram intermináveis, eu já nem sabia a quanto tempo eu estava naquela posição, encarando o relógio daquela maneira, esperando apenas o tempo passar e rezando para que algo a fizesse voltar para mim...

Quando me vi estava mergulhado novamente nas lembranças... Eramos tão felizes, bem **eu** era feliz e tinha certeza disso porém não foi bem isso que ela me disse naquela tarde nublada de Forks, bem comum para aquela cidadezinha patética e insuportável, que me traziam lembranças tão deprimentes...

_**Flashback ON**_'

_Sábado, dia 18 de Abril de 2009. **Status**: Em felicidade plena.  
_

- Bella você sabe que dia é hoje? -É claro que ela sabia..

- Claro que sei amor, nosso aniversário de 2 anos de namoro...

- Exatamente, e hoje vamos na clareira, onde tudo isso começou... - Eu estava tão feliz, a tinha em meus braços como sempre foi, como naqueles dois últimos anos desde que nos conhecemos...

- De novo Edward fomos semana passada... -Ela fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Amor lá é importante para nós, vamos por favor -Dei o meu melhor sorriso aquele que ela não resisti.

- Tudo bem, vamos -Ela se deu por vencida.

Bella era a namorada perfeita, mas de uns tempos para cá percebi que ela estava estranha, se dava por vencida facilmente, não se opunha e sempre não curtia muita os meus programas, afinal eu não sei porque ela sabia que era tudo que se tinha para fazer aqui...

Naquele dia eu iria colocar-la na parede, queria argumentar com ela. Não brigávamos desde _sempre_, que dia afinal que eu havia brigado com ela...

Nós fomos no meu carro, ela estava quieta demais, realmente tinha algo de errado...

- Bella o que houve? Você está estranha...

- Não é nada Edward...

- Bella, preste atenção -já a minha era distribuída entre ela e a estrada- eu te conheço desde pequena, conheço todas as suas faces, a de mentirosa, a corada, a que está enlouquecida de prazer pelo recente orgasmo alcançado -pequena pausa só para constar que ela estava realmente corada agora- viu! Eu sei de tudo... O houve Bella? Tem a ver com Alice, seu pai, o que?

- É sobre nós Edward -ela falava nervosa, bagunçando seus cabelos- nosso namoro caiu na rotina, Eu te amo muito, mais não vou suportar continuar assim, os mesmos lugares, programas, não dá mais, nosso namoro é perfeito demais e isso me cansa...

- Bella, deixe de ser boba...

- Viu só! Não posso nem argumentar que você não deixa! Porra Edward essa é a primeira discussão em nosso 2 anos de namoro! Até quando eramos somente amigos era mais divertido que isso...

- Isso deveria ser bom, temos uma sincronia perfeita... -Como ela podia falar assim, do sentimento que construímos-

- Não Edward, isso não é bom! Eu quero discutir porque faz bem para um casal, quero ter aquele sexo selvagem depois de uma discussão violenta, pois só assim eu sinto o que é paixão novamente... Coisa que morreu a muito tempo!

- Como és estupida Bella! Não há necessidade de brigar para te dar o melhor sexo da sua vida, e você sabe disso! -eu apertava o volante de uma forma absurda, o velocímetro já estava acima de 120 km/hr-

- Edward você não entende! Eu quero uma relação agitada cheia de altos e baixos e não uma perfeita, pois isso** enjoa**!

As suas palavras me acertavam como socos no estomago, ela que não me entendia, eu poderia traí-la, trata-la como uma vagabunda, mas para ela isso era _certo_? Desde quando tratar o amor da sua vida como a pessoa realmente merece é _errado_?

- Bella, você só fala isso porque não passou por namoros assim, se soubesse o sofrimento que se passa...

- Edward mas é isso que eu quero, eu amo você mas eu quero viver outros romances, a minha vida inteira todos falavam que nós iriamos nos casar, você conseguiu namorar outras garotas fazer tudo que sempre quis mas e eu? Eu não historia nenhuma antes de você, eu queria apenas resgatar essa parte que eu perdi...

Eu e a Bella desde pequenos sempre falavam isso para nós, só depois de alguns anos as birras viraram amor e começamos a namorar, eu com 21 e Bella 17...

Ela sempre foi quietinha, na dela, nunca a vi nem ao menos vi beijar alguem, já eu era o garanhão, só as melhores garotas passavam pelas minhas mãos, cheguei a me apaixonar pela Victória e a namora-la mas foi tudo coisa de momento, fiquei destroçado com a separação, mas foi a Bella que me curou...

Fui reduzindo a velocidade até que no acostamento e percebi o que ela queria dizer: Ela iria me deixar.

- Não -disse forte e profundo- eu não permitirei, Bella eu não sei viver sem você... -Cada palavra dita minha garganta se fechava mais, meu coração se quebrava e as lagrima chegaram aos meus olhos.

- Edward se realmente me ama, deixe-me ir, vou para NY apenas curtir minha vida um pouco, depois eu voltarei... Já estava a dias querendo falar sobre isso e...

- Bella olha o que está me pedindo para deixar o amor da minha vida ir embora... Isso é um absurdo mas quer saber de uma coisa, vá para NY curtir sua vida, vá sua hipócrita, tenha varias, dezenas de desilusões, eu espero que cada uma que te destrua, lembre-se dessas minhas lagrimas, espero que seja tratada do jeito que quer como uma qualquer uma vadia, mas não se esqueça que em meus braços você era uma rainha, a minha vida...

As lagrimas tomaram meu rosto e a minha alma, se ela queria assim, assim que vai ser...

- Edward, por favor, não torne isso... -ela estava chorando internamente, porque sabia que se houvesse uma lagrima derramada sua, todo o seu esforço estaria perdido-

- … mais difícil? -a completei- Impossível Bella! Saiba que a partir desse momento **não derramarei** mais nenhuma lagrima por você, mas **sempre me lembrarei** de ti... E faça-me o favor de não voltar, pois não quero passar por esse momento nunca mais, não valeu nem o minimo de amor que lhe dei nem ao menos isso.

Tirei uma caixinha de veludo do meu bolso traseiro e joguei em seu colo. Ela arregalou os olhos e fico mais branca que o normal...

- Sim Bella, eu te pedir em casamento hoje na clareira, iriamos nos mudar de Forks e ir para qualquer lugar que você desejasse, até para o japão se quisesse, mas como sua vontade de liberdade falou mais alto, lhe agradeço por me falar seus reais sentimentos sobre mim antes de cometer essa burrada...

Ela continuava chocada, não aguentava mais olhar para aquela cara fingida...

- Vá para casa com meu carro e se quiser destrua ele, não quero mais nada que me lembre você e me faça o favor de ir embora o mais rápido de Forks, não quero olhar para essa sua cara imunda nem mais um segundo...

Desci do carro batendo a porta com forma, para onde eu vou não precisarei disso: O sombrio e caminho da [b]depressão[/b].

Ela, então, se foi , mas não sem antes me tacar a caixinha de veludo e me deixar ver as lagrimas em seus olhos...

**_Flashback OFF_**

**Quebrado**

O relógio quebrado é um conforto  
Ele me ajuda a dormir de noite  
Talvez ele consiga fazer o amanhã parar  
De roubar todo o meu tempo  
E eu ainda estou aqui esperando  
Mas eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas  
Eu estou machucado ao máximo  
Como você já percebeu

Eu estou caindo aos pedaços  
Mal consigo respirar  
Com um coração partido  
Que ainda bate  
Na dor  
Está a cura  
Em seu nome  
Eu encontro significado  
Então eu estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Mal estou esperando por você

As fechaduras quebradas foram um sinal  
De que você entrou em minha cabeça  
Eu tentei ao máximo ser reservado  
Mas ao invés disso sou como um livro aberto  
E eu ainda vejo o seu reflexo  
Dentro de meus olhos  
Eles procuram um propósito  
Eles ainda procuram por vida

Eu estou caindo aos pedaços  
Mal consigo respirar  
Com um coração partido  
Que ainda bate  
Na dor  
Existe cura?  
Em seu nome  
Eu encontro significado  
Então eu estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Mal estou esperando por você

Esperando, mais um dia  
Só para ver o que você jogará em meu caminho  
Bem, Estou esperando  
Pelas palavras que você dirá  
Apenas diga que ficaremos bem

Luzes quebradas na rodovia  
Deixam-me aqui sozinho  
Posso ter perdido meu caminho  
Mas não esqueci meu caminho para casa

Eu estou caindo aos pedaços  
Mal consigo respirar  
Com um coração partido  
Que ainda bate  
Na dor  
Existe cicatrização?  
Em seu nome  
Eu encontro significado  
Então eu estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Estou esperando  
Mal estou esperando por você

**Lifehouse - Broken** [/watch?v=I6cdPeYJh0s]

- EDWARD!

Alice havia gritado no andar de baixo, não sei porque ela ainda insiste em me tirar daqui, já faz mais de 6 meses que ela se foi e não dei o minimo de noticia, por mais imbecil que eu tenha sido, eu tentei saber sua localização, mas todos me negaram, bom se ela quisesse me ver ela sabia onde eu morava.

Com o passar do tempo, deixei de me cuidar raramente utilizava o banheiro, e quando assim fazia realizava todos os "assuntos pendentes" desde os dentes até o banho, tudo só para depois não ter que me levantar novamente, vivia com uma garrafa de agua ao meu lado e rodeado de diversos travesseiros, porque sempre me dava algum tipo de surto e socava alguns para descontar a raiva que sentia...

O mais inevitável foi a mudança de quarto, hoje vivo em um de hospedes, afinal o antigo me lembrava ela, qualquer canto tinha o seu _cheiro_, não tinha como eu me esquecer do que passamos juntos lá, das nossas noites de amor e desejo onde o fogo nos consumia ou até das nossas pequenas desavenças, nem poderíamos chamar de briga pois ela sempre cedia, creio que mesmo se eu mudasse de plano, fosse para um paralelo onde não existisse mais a dor, eu não me esqueceria dela, afinal ela está tatuada em mim, marcada de forma bruta e agressiva...

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD!

O que está infeliz da Alice quer afinal? "Infeliz? Ela que é a infeliz da historia toda, olhe quem fala" minha mente logo me repreendeu...

Me levantei de mal grado e me dirigi a porta, abri e desci lentamente as escadas, sempre utilizando o corrimão pois estava fraco e meio tonto, eu não comia direto a exatamente 6 meses e para acontecer um acidente bastava apenas um descuido meu.

Com um certo tempo depois cheguei sã e salvo no final da escada, levantei o meu rosto e varri a sala com o olhar, acabei encontrando todos ali porém estavam com um olhar assustado e desesperador...

- O que houve? Porque estão me olhando assim? -Perguntei meio inseguro, será que alguem adoeceu na minha "ausência".

- Querido -minha mãe Esme falou depois de conseguir sair do choque momentâneo- faz quando tempo que não se olha no espelho?

Será que meu estado estava assim tão deplorável...

- Faz algum tempo, não me importo muito com isso ultimamente, por que a pergunta?

- Acho que seria adequado ver como anda sua aparência... -Ela fava meio insegura, como se tivesse medo da minha reação...

Na grande sala daquela casa havia um pequeno espelho, logo perto da entrada, diziam que era para espantar os maus espíritos, como era a única coisa que refletia por perto, me aproximei e vi um rosto e a sua aparência era de uma pessoa com uns 40 anos, tinha algumas rugas de preocupação, olheiras bem visíveis, sua barba estava por fazer e seus olhos continham uma tristeza profunda, sem duvida este ser era eu...

Conferi minhas roupas, eu estava com a mais surrada do guarda roupa, aquela que você nem fazia ideia que ainda existia mais, depois de checar tudo voltei meus olhos novamente para a sala mais agora encontrava olhos de pena e compreensão... Mais porque afinal ? Só porque uma vagabunda me deixou e eu estou chorando por ela há mais seis meses? "Isso não é motivo mais que suficiente" minha mente me repreendeu...

Não sei porque dessas caras, quando pedi o endereço não me deram, quando quis beber para afogar as magoas não deixaram, quando tentei fugir de casa me arrastaram de volta, ninguém consegue compreender meu lado, então pelo menos dentro da minha casa quero ficar do jeito que eu quero...

- Edward, você está horrível! -Alice logo me jogou na cara, sem piedade de suas palavras- Não pode ser assim, parece uma menininha que foi deixado pelo namorado...

Em que casa a Alice vive mesmo?

- Alice se não se lembra eu passei por isso, eu ia pedir até a vagabunda em casamento.

Todos ficaram em silencio e meio chocados, afinal todo mundo sabia a verdade, menos sobre essa parte...

- Casamento querido? Não acha que estava muito cedo e... -Esme comentou.

- Não quando se ama, e a senhora sabe muito bem disso...

Esme casou com 18 anos enquanto meu pai tinha 21, depois falam de mim.

- Eu sei querido, não sou a melhor pessoa para falar disso, então porque vocês não saem pra dissipar essa tristeza?- Ela deu um meio sorriso e tentou mudar de assunto. Gostava disso em minha mãe, sempre tentando dar o melhor para todos, independentemente das circunstancias...

- Não, valeu pela intenção mãe... -Percebi sua cara tristonha, mas não podia fazer nada, minha felicidade foi embora junto com ela.

- Nada disso Edward! -Alice comentou e se levantou, tentando se impor- Abriu uma nova balada em Port Angels esse final de semana, lá tem todos os tipos de garota pode escolher a vontade e nada lá vai te lembrar a Bella. -Então era isso que ela queria.

Nessa hora meu estomago embrulhou, _Bella_, tinha pensando muito nesse nome, mas ele dito por alguem é bem mais _saboroso_ de se pensar, como apenas a menção desse nome me fazia bem...

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram -estava cansado de nadar contra a maré- mas se eu chegar pior de que eu fui não saiu mais de casa, _para absolutamente nada_, estamos entendidos?

Todos assentiram juntos.

- Muito bem, o que tem pra comer, estou cansado de vitaminas e sopas... -Eu não tinha vontade de comer nada, simplesmente não descia.

- Mamãe fez aquela lasanha maravilhosa que você tanto adora -Rosalie falou, apesar de não sermos muito unidos ela sempre me tratou com aquele carinho de irmã mais velha- Vamos eu vou comer com você, ainda não almocei e por uma razão desconhecida mamãe quis faze-la hoje...

Em casa Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie foram adotados, apenas eu e Alice somos filhos legítimos dos nossos pais...

[...]

- Edward...

Nós já tínhamos chegado a cozinha e já estávamos devidamente postos a mesa cada um com seu prato de comida quando Rosalie começou a falar...

- Sim.

- Pelo amor de Deus Edward, nossa família está morrendo aos poucos vendo você dessa forma, tente ao menos parecer feliz na frente deles. -Ela falava em um tom acusatório, se debatendo na mesa tentando impor sua vontade...

- Não há como Rosalie, eu sempre fui o mais transparente de casa, apenas de me olhar todos sabem o que se passa dentro de mim, pode ser uma virtude ou grande defeito depende apenas do ponto de vista e eu não quero mascarar minha tristeza, pois eu quero sempre me lembrar da dor de certa forma eu me sinto mais perto dela...

- Deixe de ser imbecil, ela não te procurou nesses últimos meses, não ligou e muito menos mandou uma carta! Então deixe de se auto depreciar por causa daquela garota e a única que sabe seu paradeiro é Alice, e mesmo sob métodos de tortura ela não falaria pois houve uma promessa no meio de tudo isso.

- Rosalie eu sei que é difícil para vocês toda essa situação -eu na verdade estava pouco me importando- mas se ponha em meu lugar por meros segundos, imagine o [i]seu[/i] Emmett indo embora para curtir a vida com outras mulheres e te largar aqui sem ao menos pensar em como você vai ficar, o que faria?

Ela fechou os olhos e os punhos batendo os assim fortemente sobre a mesa com uma cara nada amigável, deixando clara a sua irritação sob a minha visão agora...

- Eu o seguiria até o final do mundo e mataria com minhas mãos, se ele não é meu, não é de mais ninguém... -falou irritada, Rosalie sempre foi também a mais agressiva e brava de todos os Cullens.

- Agora sabe porque eu queria a localização de Bella...

Me levantei da mesa com meu prato quase intacto, deixando o na pia e me retirei para o meu atual quarto, passei por todos da sala e segui escada acima, não sem antes ouvir um "Emmett" meio raivoso pelos lábios de Rosalie...

[...]

_Quinta- feira, dia 22 de Outubro de 2009. **Status**: Decidindo qual é o valor da minha vida sem ela_.

Naquela manhã, eu já tinha feito tudo o que era de minha minima obrigação e higiene, havia comido, tomado banho, escovado os dentes, estava devidamente trajado com meu pijama surrado e determinado a ficar o dia inteiro em meu quarto, mas a dona Esme me deu ordens para que hoje pelo menos fosse tomar um sol, pois eu já estava meio amarelo e andava mais preso que bandido em cadeia...

Como não estava afim de levar esporro, fui até o nosso jardim de inverno. Sinto-me bem quando fico sentado nos bancos olhando para as flores cuidadas com tanto carinho por Esme, ou para o pequeno "lago" onde tinha diversos tipos de peixes, tudo em meio das arvores onde a nossa historia começou, elas foram as principais testemunhas de toda a raiva e amor que carreguei por Bella. No dia em que nos conhecemos, naquele mesmo lugar eu tinha apenas 13 anos e ela 9, na época não tínhamos malicia de nada _ainda_...

_**Flashback ON**_

_Algum dia do ano de 1999. **Status**: Descobrindo o valor das meninas_.

O dia estava tipicamente nublado o que não era novidade, eu estava me escondendo no esconderijo super secreto, que anos mais tarde percebi que não era tão secreto assim, afinal todos conseguiam me ver ali, bom eu estava lá me "escondendo" pois viria visita em casa, eu odiava visita pois sempre eram aquelas amigas da mamãe que adoravam apertar minhas bochechas e isso sempre me deixava super sem graça...

Estava cansado de sempre ser assim, quando absorto em meus próprios pensamentos, um grito acabou me tirando a concentração e um choro baixinho me chamou atenção. Fui andando em direção aos soluços e encontrei uma menina pequena onde seus cabelos cacheados castanhos meio avermelhados a cobriam inteira por estar com a cabeça abaixada, lentamente me aproxime para não fazer barulho e logo um "está tudo bem ?" saiu sem permissão pelos meus lábios.

Assustada ela levantou a cabeça e assentiu meio desconfiada, só assim que percebi seu joelho lá tinha um arranhado bem feio, ela não conseguiria andar sem que não se machucasse ainda mais, percebi como estava tudo bem... Então sem me importar com o seu consentimento me aproximei dela e a peguei no colo, ela não reclamou, apenas afundou a cabeça em meu pescoço e murmurou um "obrigada".

Por dentro estava me sentindo como um _herói_, daqueles que amparam as donzelas quando estás estão feridas, e por mais estranho que seja, por mais que todos os meninos da minha idade pensassem o quanto são nojentas as meninas, eu gostei de te-la em meus braços, a protegendo e ajudando.

Tentei a todo custo retardar a nossa chegada, ela era tão macia e quente, seu cheiro inundavam-me e embriagava de forma lenta e mortal, assim percebi que não conseguiria viver mais sem ela. Cheguei de mal grado em casa e a levei para dentro, sua mãe me agradeceu pelo meu ato "heroico", me senti um tanto lisonjeado por meu feito, porem as coisas entre nos em vez de ir para o lado do bem, para o lado da amizade, fez o caminho inverso.

Cada vez que eu tentava me aproximar, nós brigávamos de chegar a rolar pelo chão, mas quando chegava o entardecer e eu ia para casa percebia a saudade que ela me causava e com o tempo a vontade de tê-la só aumentava.

Os anos iam se passando e a vontade reprimida se transformaram em sonhos excitantes, foram muitas as vezes que eu acordava suado e _duro_ de tesão, tendo assim que ir me aliviar no banheiro... Cada ano que passava, a transformavam em uma garota cada vez mais bonita e atraente o que me deixavam ainda mais louco.

**_Flashback OFF_**

[...]

_Sábado, dia 24 de Outubro de 2009. **Status**__: Em uma balada extremamente lotada_.

**Música**: Let the Bass Kick In Miami - Chuckie Vs LMFAO [/watch?v=juYSqSicV_U]

Eu estava encostado no bar da boate, usando uma camisa dobradas as mangas e uma calça social, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma empresa mas não estava nem um pouco me importando com isso, estava com um whisk duplo em mãos e meu juízo normal estava afetado afinal este já era o meu terceiro copo, em minha volta haviam milhares de pessoas extremamente animadas com a música eletrônica que tocava no momento, que por sinal me faziam querer dançar sem nem ao menos ter a minima condição psicológica para isso...

- Olá gato, porque está sozinho nessa boate fervendo? -Uma garota de uns 19 anos, sussurrou com uma voz sedutora em meus ouvidos que me fizeram arrepiar o corpo todo, seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos, seu rosto parecia a de uma boneca de porcelana e tinha um corpo perfeitamente escultural mostrado exageradamente pela roupa curta, sem dúvida aquela garota iria fazer um sexo gostoso no final da noite...

Ela já era a quinta garota que veio me perguntar isso esta noite, aqui não haviam meninas feias, era uma mais bonita que a outra, estava na hora de aceitar algumas destas propostas para dançar e assim me libertar desse tormento chamado Bella e voltar para o antigo Edward que foi aprisionado há quase dois anos e meio atras...

Após lançar um sorriso torto, matei meu whisk e arrastei ela para a pista...

Com movimentos sedutores ela se esfregava inteira em mim, mas eu não estava reclamando, longe disso eu apenas aproveitava suas nádegas roçando em minhas partes baixas, me fazendo querer traça-la em qualquer beco escuro da boate, as batidas da musica determinavam os movimentos, ela se virava de frente para mim e arranhava levemente minhas costas, as vezes passava pela minha barriga, hora ou outra mordia meu pescoço o meu estado lá em baixo já era caótico...

Eu que não ficaria parado comecei a passar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo todo, "Diretos iguais" foi o que falei sedutoramente em seu ouvido, ela simplesmente me deu mais espaço para fazer o que eu quisesse, ela gostava afinal estava com um sorriso sem vergonha nos lábios...

A musica e o álcool no meu organismo me fizeram bem, pois estava dançando como antigamente, não me importando com nada apenas aproveitando a companhia e o som com os olhos fechados, absorvendo assim tudo o que podia daquele momento. Meu corpo gritava pedindo por sexo, algum contado em um lugar quente e _molhado_ e a minha solução estava em minha frente, quando abri os olhos novamente não me restava duvidas eu estava necessitado e precisava daquela garota naquele momento.

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? -falei em seu ouvido deixando claro em minha voz as segundas intenções.

- Estava esperando por esse convite. -Falou dando um um sorriso vitorioso logo em seguida.

Ela me arrastava para fora da pista, passamos por vários lugares da boate, vi meus irmão se agarrando e varias pessoas da escola. Ela parecia conhecer aquele lugar como ninguém pois me levou para um lugar escuro e vazio onde apenas se ouvia a musica de fundo de forma bem abafada.

Comecei a beija-la com fúria e vontade, eu a amassava contra a parede e ela só sabia me arranhar e gemer entre o beijo. De maneira delicada, ela me mostrava o que onde queria ser tocada e deliciada, gemido mais alto após apertar seu seio direito me fez olha-la e lá vi meu inferno pessoal: **Bella**, com uma cara de satisfação e,m seu rosto. Me afastei rápido e a empurrei para a parede, como que a "Bella" apareceu ali? Eu pisquei varias vezes e nada dela desaparecer eu realmente estava ficando louco...

- Bella? -pergunta muito imbecil, mas ela estava realmente ali piscando um olho para mim e mordendo o lábio inferior, sua tipica cara de tarada-

- Pode me chamar do que quiser lindo...

Ela começou a se aproximar novamente, me surpreendi ao encontrar o mesmo olhar de desejo nos olhos da doce e sensual estranha. A joguei contra a parede com mais força e sai dali, desviava com frequência das pessoas que dançavam animadas, quem dera eu estar como elas...

Fui até meu carro e dirigi em alta velocidade, fazia ultrapassagens arriscadas e quase bati em dois carros. Eu estava cada vez mais longe do meu estado de lucidez...

- Mas que porra está acontecendo comigo -eu me perguntava a todo instante- _Ela_ não está mais aqui! Nunca mais estará entenda isso Edward Cullen!

Encostei o carro na guia e abaixei a cabeça deixando que meus pensamentos me levassem para longe dali, se existisse alguma forma de me tirar essa dor, eu seria eternamente grato. Com o tempo a lucidez foi voltando e percebi que meus irmãos ficaram sem carro, resolvi voltar deixar o carro com eles e assim pegar um taxi, seria melhor e o risco de um possível acidente seria menor.

Cheguei rapidamente e entrei novamente, os encontrei facilmente e logo expliquei minha historia. Claro que ficaram muito assustados e preocupados, mas como bom irmão que sou falei para ficarem que voltaria de taxi, e assim eu o fiz, o caminho foi rápido e nem me dei o trabalho de contar as notas enquanto as jogava para o motorista quando cheguei.

Logo que entrei fui rumo ao meu quarto e lá tirando toda a roupa que estava infestada de perfume de mulher, me dirigi ao banheiro tomando um banho quente e relaxante...

Porque minha vida não poderia voltar ao normal, sempre tinha alguem ou alguma coisa que me faziam lembrar ela. Não importa para onde eu vá ela sempre estará marcada em mim.

- Filho? Voltou cedo...

Minha mãe acabará de entrar no quarto, sua preocupação era nítida, eu estava com meu pijama surrado todo jogado na cama, como eu iria explicar que minha vida estava afundando cada vez mais?

- Sim mãe, eu realmente não deveria ter ido...

Ela foi até minha cama e sentou me fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu colo fazendo assim cafunés que eu tanto adorava quando criança...

- Filho eu sei que está mal, que acredita que ninguém ira substituir a Bella, o que é verdade, mas você tem que continuar a viver, saiba que nunca conseguirá tirar ela de dentro de você, terá que conviver com essa dor para sempre...

- Mãe e se eu for atras dela, mostrar a ela o quanto nós podemos dar certo...

- É isso que deseja? Ir atras dela e quando olhar dentro de seus olhos ver a felicidade de ser livre e a pena de ter te abandonado?

Ela estava certa. Bella não me amava da mesma quantidade que eu.

- Filho se quiser se mudar, ir para qualquer lugar no mundo, tentar uma vida melhor lhe dou meu total apoio, pois aqui você só está se punindo relembrando todas as coisas que viveram juntos...

- Claro mãe, mas a senhora não entende que não importa onde eu vá, sempre irei lembra-la, desde uma rosa vermelha pois roubei uma na vizinha e dei pra ela, até em uma cama king size onde foi a nossa primeira vez...

- Filho, tenha consciência das coisas que faz, lhe deixarei dormir agora, mas lembrasse que tentarei de tudo para ver um sorriso em seu rosto novamente e **não cometa uma loucura**.

- Tudo bem mãe...

Ela saiu me deixando naquele quarto que me traziam tantas lembranças...

_**Flashback ON**_

_Sábado, dia 22 de setembro de 2007. **Status**: Muito excitado._

Fazia pouco dias que havíamos completado 5 meses de namoro, cada vez era mais frequente momentos como esse, nós dois embolados em algum lugar completamente cegos de puro tesão.

Bela era virgem, mas uma virgem um tanto saidinha, já havíamos pulado -e feito- a fase das preliminares a muito tempo e se dependesse de mim seria hoje a etapa final.

Estávamos na minha casa, todos tinham saído e era apenas eu e ela. Ninguém iria nos atrapalhar agora, como fizeram outras vezes.

Apenas de roupa intima, nos beijando, abrancando e se provocando muito, era o nosso atual estado.

- Edward... -Bela gemia pra mim, pedindo que eu colocasse outro dedo nela.

- Fala-me o que quer, e eu te darei... -falei em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios fortes.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim **agora**, tomando pra si cada parte de mim...

Tirei o restante de nossas roupa rapidamente, coloquei um preservativo e logo me afundei em um mar sem volta chamado Bella...

Ela gemia pedindo por mim, sempre mais forte e rápido, seu suor se misturava com o meu, seu cheiro, aquele que me embriagava e enlouquecia, ficou mais forte do que nunca...

- Ed.. mais.

- Tudo o que você quiser.

O nosso vai e vem era constante e forte, seus gemidos chegavam a mim em forma de canto e adoração, eu amava me perder nas curvas da minha Bella.

- Eu... vou...

- O faça, se derreta para mim, **goze** para mim.

E assim ela o fez me fazendo chegar ao meu máximo quase que juntos, aquelas sensação de entrega era única e forte, com todas as forças eu amo essa mulher. Eu a farei minha mulher.

- Te amo Bella.

- O amo mais Edward.

Bella estava ofegante e me olhava maravilhada, eles tinham um brilho incomum e irresistível, se pudesse passava minha vida os olhando...

- Edward você é tão perfeito... Não sei o que viu em mim. -ela estava corada.

- Eu vi uma garota que merecia ser amada e idolatrada, Bella não sou perfeito e você sabe bem disso...

- Edward você poderia ter as lideres de torcida, elas combinam bem mais com você...

- Elas também me dizem isso, mas prefiro ter a número 1 da turma de física como namorada... Será que ela aceitaria?

- Bobo ela já é totalmente sua...

Foi em meu de risadas que nos entregamos ao amor novamente...

_**Flashback OFF**_

Segunda-feira, dia 02 de Novembro de 2009. **Status**: Em casa, sozinho.

Estava cansado de tudo isso, não vale a pena sofrer assim aposto que agora ela deve estar rindo com algum imbecil por ai, ou então nem se lembrar de mim, porque eu sou tão masoquista? Realmente deveria ter aceito todas as investidas de Jéssica e Tanya, pelo menos davam tudo para estar ao meu lado, eu as chifraria, elas me chifrariam e seriamos felizes do nosso jeito.

Estava pensando em meu quarto quando uma musica bem conhecida chegou aos meus ouvidos, era com aquela maldita música que a chamei para dançar a primeira vez, foi com ela que declarei todo meu amor naquele baile, naquele momento que me encante por Isabella Swan de vez.

_**Flashback ON**_

_Sábado, dia 12 de Maio de 2007. **Status**: Esperando ela_

Ela ainda não havia chegado.

Eu estava a noite inteira esperando por ela.

Essa tal de Jéssica era extremamente chata, escandalosa e vulgar em seu vestido vermelho tomate.

Um garoto me odiava através de seus olhos do outro lado do salão, a acompanhante deste estava revoltada ao seu lado porque eu disse que não queria nada com ela mais cedo.

Para falar a verdade nem a Jéssica eu tinha aceitado a companhia, eu vim sozinho e ela logo tratou de ficar ao meu lado.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper deveriam estar se divertindo por ai.

O salão estava perfeitamente enfeitado e com muito brilho e luz. Era uma festa do colégio onde estudei, era livre para qualquer pessoa desde que esta tenha estudado lá pelo menos nos últimos 5 anos. Eu vim só porque meus irmãos insistiram e também porque veria ela... Minha Bella.

Tudo bem que ela não sabe disso... _ainda_, mas ela percebe que sempre rolou algo entre a gente, principalmente nos últimos anos.

Eu sempre ia visitar e passávamos um bom tempo conversando, fazendo comida ou ajudando-a na lição de casa, mas nunca a faltei com respeito. Sabia de tudo sobre ela: o quanto ela fica vermelha quando pensa alguma besteira, como ela se derrete quando dou meu sorriso torto ou falo francês com ela, quando ela ouve alguma música logo começa a cantarolar e bater os pés no ritmo...

Pequenos detalhes que ninguém percebe.

Também sabia que ela ficava com muita raiva quando eu pegava alguma menina, eu não ia ficar na seca e no minimo ela ouvia comentários no banheiro ou no vestiário feminino. Bom já que ela nunca demonstrava nada eu daria minha cara a tapa e tomaria o primeiro passo hoje.

Passava das 23 horas, quando ela passou pela porta do salão, em um vestido azul royal bordado com pedras que cintilavam com a luz do local e contrastavam com sua pele branca como leite. Eles marcavam perfeitamente seu busto, os deixando maiores, e a sua cintura delineada. Seus quadris estavam envoltos por uma saia em corte envase que ia até o chão e seus pés havia saltos prateados com tiras e pedras como acabamento.

Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam em um coque desarrumado, onde vários fios desprendiam deste caindo como pequenas cascatas cacheadas, haviam pequenos pontos de luz o que tornava o penteado simples em algo sofisticado. Sua maquiagem estava simples porém marcante, os olhos estavam apenas um pouco mais escuros destacando a bela cor chocolate, suas bochechas estavam pouco rosadas e seus lábios com um brilho rosado sutil. As únicas joias eram os pequenos brincos de brilhantes de sua mãe, a pulseira com pequenos diamantes que lhe dei e o anel de pedra azul ganhado de Esme, todos presentes de aniversário, pelo menos ela os usou.

Logo que seu rosto se levantou do chão, e todos olharam para ela, alguns espantados, outros admirados, um garoto agora só faltava usa a baba que escorria de sua boca para limpar o chão. Patético.

Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu, e um sorriso genuíno dançou pelos seus lábios o que me fez sorrir, ela deu passadas largas para chegar até mim e assim que chegou me abraçou _forte._

- Não acredito que realmente está aqui, eu não viria mas Alice e Rosalie ao saber disso voaram para minha casa e me arrastaram. Eu disse que não tinha par mas logo comentaram que um _certo alguém_ estaria aqui... -ela ficou um pouco corada,- Minha nossa essa festa está linda, e todos então muito bem vestidos e olha os professores... -outra característica de Bella: Ela fala demais quando está nervosa.

- Na verdade estava tudo lindo, até quando você chegou -percebi que seus olhos ficaram triste, que boba- Agora não passa de enfeites e pessoas, você roubou toda a minha atenção é você agora está digna de ser a única pessoa linda, ou melhor maravilhosa, estupenda, magnificamente...

- Já entendi bocó. -ela começou a rir, está sim é minha Bella.

- Que bom, então quer tomar algo?

- Claro, se não se importa de buscar um ponche...

- Imagina... Já volto. AH cuidado com os garotos, não quero começar uma briga aqui.

- Porque você faria isso? -ela estava sorrindo e meio vermelha. Que ótimo ela estava me provocando...

- Porque _eu_ sou seu acompanhante e não estou afim de dividi-la e muito deles não sabem quem sou e se soubessem não estariam olhando como se fossem te comer nesse instante...

- Tudo bem grande chefe de mafia russa, vá logo buscar meu ponche! -ela quase me enxotou de sua frente.

Fui feliz buscar o ponche como ela falou, acabei encontrando Alice, ela me perguntou se eu havia gostado de como Bella ficou.

- Então Edward o que achou da nossa querida Bellinha?

- Ficou simplesmente perfeita, não poderia ter-lá arrumado melhor. Agradeço de coração por deixa-lá mais linda do que é.

- Não me agradeça, e sim ao Charlie que me ligou desesperado por ver Bella em casa..

- Não poderia esperar outra atitude. Vou levar isso aqui para ela, nos vemos por ai.

- Claro!

Ao me virar meu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos depois de ver o _cachorro_ do Jacob Black estava com as mãos sobre a minha Bella. Fui até eles e percebi que Bella também não queria isso.

- … Jacob tire as mãos de mim! Quero dançar apenas com Edward!

- O que aquele imbecil tem que eu não tenho?

- Respeito e amor próprio. -respondi me intrometendo na conversa.

Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu e via fúria queimando em suas retinas, ele tambem gostava de Bella, não tanto quanto eu.

- Porque diz que não tenho amor próprio Sr. Edward Cullen -ele falou meu nome com puro desgosto, o veneno escorria por entre as palavras.

- Pois se tivesse suas mãos imundas não estariam de cima dela, melhor tira-las ou partirei para agressão. Ela está _comigo_ e não pegarei nem um pouco leve com você Black.

- Mostrando as garras então? Sabia que não era tão bonzinho quanto parecia...

- Só cuido do que é meu...

Já estava a ponto de pular na jugular desse cachorro quando o Senhor Burns, coordenador do colégio veio nos interromper.

- O que está acontecendo aqui _garotos_?

- Nada Sr. Burns, o Jacob veio me tirar para dançar, mas já estou acompanhada... Nós já vamos indo. -Bella falou de uma vez.

Nem tive direito de explicar meu ponto de vista, Bela me puxou pelo braço me levando para um canto escuro e isolado.

- Você enlouqueceu ou o quê?

- Só tava cuidando do que é meu...

- Edward eu não sou um pedaço de carne que você comprou e agora é seu, sou uma garota e tomo minhas próprias decisões. Então para de bancar o possessivo e me deixe OK!

- Então porque queria dançar apenas comigo?

- Dã você é um perfeito dançarino e como eu não sei nada, vai me levar direitinho...

- Estou chocado -coloquei a mão em meu peito e fingi espanto- você está me usando!

- Claro que não "só estou cuidando do que é meu", venha seu fingido essa música é perfeita...

****

Primeira Vez

Nós dois estamos procurando por algo

Que nós temos medo de encontrar

É mais fácil ser quebrado

É mais fácil se esconder.

Olhando para você, segurando meu suspiro

Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou morrendo de medo

Estou me arriscando deixando você entrar.

Eu estou me sentindo vivo de novo

Tão fundo quanto a cicatriz sob a minha pele

Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez

Talvez eu esteja errado, mas sinto estar certo

O meu lugar é junto de você esta noite

Como estar apaixonado, e sentir pela primeira vez.

O mundo que eu vejo dentro de você

Esperando vir para a vida

Me despertando do sonho

A realidade em seus olhos.

Olhando para você, segurando meu suspiro

Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou morrendo de medo

Eu estou me arriscando deixando você entrar.

Eu estou me sentindo vivo por completo de novo

Tão fundo quanto a cicatriz sob a minha pele

Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez

Talvez eu esteja errado, eu sinto estar certo

Como quando eu estou sozinho com você esta noite

O meu lugar é junto de você esta noite

Nós estamos batendo

No grande desconhecido

Nós estamos perdidos nisso

Mas é como se sentir em casa

Eu estou me sentindo vivo por completo de novo

Tão fundo quanto a cicatriz sob a minha pele

Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez

Talvez eu esteja errado, eu sinto estar certo

O meu lugar é junto de você esta noite

Como estar apaixonado sentir pela primeira vez.

Como ela disse, estar apaixonado pela primeira vez

Como estar apaixonado para sentir pela primeira vez.

**Lifehouse - First Time** [/watch?v=J0YvWQNWEJA] 

Como se meu lugar fosse nos braços dela, nos entregamos ao momento, a música não era agitada nem lenta mas dava perfeitamente para se dançar bem junto a ela.

Sua cabeça deitou em meu ombro e logo deu um suspiro profundo, essa era minha única chance.

- Bella..

- Sim? -ela não se moveu para longe de mim.

- Eu... é... huum... -respiração profunda- Eu... AGR! Eu amo você. Pronto falei!

Ela tirou a cabeça do meu ombro e olhou para os meu rosto, mais especificamente meus olhos.

- Está falando serio Edward? Mas é amar de...

- Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, sem você eu não sou nada... Não suporto passar um dia longe de você, sem seu sorriso, sem mexer em seu cabelo, ou até mesmo ouvir sua voz. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém e quero que seja só minha... Então aceita?

Ela estava chocada e tensa, mas logo um sorriso saiu pelos seus lábios e um lagrima caiu de seus olhos.

- Claro que sim! Não poderia esperar outra coisa. -ela me abraçou forte e depois colou nossas testas- Eu te amo Edward, mas do que pude amar alguém...

E assim demos o nosso primeiro beijo, regado de amor e redenção.

**_Flashback OFF_**

**Terceira Pessoa Pov**

Quanto mais Edward mergulhava em suas lembranças o fazendo ficar pior, mais uma solução se torna predominante em sua mente: a Morte.

Para que viver sendo que o único amor de sua vida se foi.

Para que se arrumar se a única pessoa para que queria chamar atenção nem se importava com isso.

Para que sair sendo que quando voltar vai encontrar sua cama vazia assim como antes, não há ninguém esperando por ele...

Ele iria fazer isso, já estava decidido e começaria a planejar agora.

Edward rapidamente se levantou e foi para o escritório de seu pai, sabia exatamente o que precisava: o revolver.

Não havia ninguém em casa, o que facilitava as coisas. Assim foi até lá, onde na ultima gaveta da escrivaninha, do lado direito estava o seu destino.

Com passos decisivos e mãos habilidosas retirou o seu bem junto com as balas que estava precisamente arrumadas do lado, Carlisle sempre deixou sem afinal Emmett morava em casa, não me admira se ele já pegou esse arma para brincar de policial, patético.

Voltou para o quarto e resolver esconder dentro de seu armário, em uma caixa onde ninguém adivinharia: A caixa onde eu guardava tudo o que pertencia a _ela_.

Ela tinha sido sua vida agora seria sua morte, nada melhor que ganhar o seu passado e seu futuro no mesmo lugar.

_[...]_

Segunda-feira, dia 02 de Novembro de 2009. **Status**: Pensando na vida que deixei em Forks.

**Bella Pov**

Como eu fui capaz de fazer tudo isso...

Eu estava em meu quarto na movimentada NY, pensando em uma redação sobre o Amor, o que é um tema super clichê, mas quando percebi me peguei imaginando no que na realidade seria o amor. Foi ai que percebi. O meu amor deixei ele em Forks para uma vida diferente. Uma vida que não fazia jus a realidade.

Minha vida? Está estava arruinada em sentido pessoal, agora profissionalmente falando: eu iria ser uma brilhante jornalista. Investigar e escrever sempre foram minha paixões, porque não juntar as duas?

A principio queria uma universidade perto de Forks e cursar literatura, mas percebi que não seria nada sem ter a ambição de crescer, de ser alguem importante. Eu não viveria com o dinheiro do meu marido, sou muito orgulhosa para isso. Então se eu quisesse algo teria que ser do meu suor.

Mas para isso eu teria que deixar minha felicidade para trás. Minha vida para trás. Deixar de ser aquela Bella boba e atrapalhada para seguir em frente. Eu teria que crescer sozinha.

Para isso eu teria que deixar Edward. O que foi a minha morte, pode ter certeza disso.

Depois da nossa separação, fui embora o mais rápido que consegui, minhas coisas já estavam em um apartamento alugado em NY onde dividiria com mais 2 garotas da universidade, só Deus sabe as noites chorosas que passei, os caras que recusei qualquer tipo de compromisso só por sentir o gosto amargo de suas línguas em minha boca.

Eu já tinha um dono, e esse seria eternamente meu dono, mesmo que ele não soubesse e tivesse a certeza disso.

Tudo o que eu sempre quis estava conseguindo, o reconhecimento do meu trabalho, uma bolsa integral em uma das melhores universidades de NY, minha carreira como jornalista, mas e minha vida pessoal? Esta não existia mais. Eu vivia para o trabalho, me recusava voltar para aquela cidade e ver Edward com outra, ou um caco.

Eu queria as lembranças boas dele, não as ruins. Eu poderia ter chamado ele, iriamos juntos a universidade com o tempo eu me casaria com o melhor garoto em todos os sentidos, que por sinal é riquíssimo, afinal Edward é excelente em tudo o que faz. Concluiríamos nosso curso e assim viveríamos juntos onde eu seria mimada todos as manhãs depois ele iria trabalhar e ao entardecer teríamos sempre uma noite tórrida de paixão. Isso sem contar que depois de alguns anos teríamos um casal como nossos filhos.

Nunca fui movida a conto de fadas e uma vida predestinada. Uma hora nos cansaríamos de tudo isso, acabaríamos separados e cada um com seu filho. O que você considera amor pode não dura a vida inteira quando se tem desejos e ambições maiores. "Amor" nenhum resiste a isso.

Com o tempo percebi que nem tudo se baseia em dinheiro, que não adianta você ter tudo e não ter com quem compartilhar.

Me lembrei de tudo o que eu enfrentei para ficar com Edward, de todas as humilhações e de todos os orgasmos que ele me proporcionou.

Nesse instante eu percebi o meu pior erro.

Esperaria até o Natal, que faltava apenas um mês e meio, mais ou menos, e o passaria com minha família e assim eu poderia ver Edward, me humilharia para ter ele de volta, e se assim não me quisesse eu o deixaria de vez. Ele tem seus direitos. Eu o magoei o ignorei apenas pensando em mim e nas minhas vontades.

Mas eu o faria voltar a trás se assim ele o quisesse também.

Mas eu estava ocupada demais esse tempo todo para pensar na minha vida, afinal para ser uma jornalista de prestigio não é nada fácil.

E assim voltei para minha obrigações. Quando a data se aproximar penso nisso com cautela, afinal o que poderia acontecer a Edward até lá?

__

Terça-feira, dia 22 de dezembro de 2009. **Status**: Pensando em Edward.

Minha vida se resumiu a pensar nele.

O que poderia estar fazendo, pensando, comendo, sonhando, conversando, e outros mais verbos que usamos diariamente para definir nossas ações no decorrer do dia...

Havia chegado há pouco mais de 8 horas e já entendia porque _fugi _dessa cidade: O tédio é irritante.

Já tinha feito de tudo um pouco: Arrumado a casa, feito a arvore de natal por insistência de Charlie, comprado alguns mantimentos pra fazer a ceia, assistido um pouco de TV, repaginado meu quarto, tirando algumas coisas de lá para doar...

Enfim, tudo o que é possível para essa cidade.

Amanhã seria o dia, iria a casa dos Cullens para visita-lo e ver se me aceita de volta, se assim ele quiser eu o arrasto para NY comigo...

E se ele não quiser... Eu imploro para que ele o faça. Não poderia esperar mais, tenho que vê-lo hoje.

Fui até Charlie e comentei que iria visitar os Cullens, apesar da sua cara de desgosto aceitou, afinal Alice, Esme e Rosalie eram minhas amigas também...

"Apenas tenha cuidado, as coisas mudaram muito desde que você se foi" Ele havia comentado um pouco depois.

Aquela noite estava sendo uma das piores que já passei, mas só o fato de saber que o veria acalmava um pouco meus hormônios doentios. Era pouco mais de 2 da manhã e ainda não tinha pregado o olho, resolvi acabar logo com esse martírio e fazer a coisa mais absurda que passou pela minha mente: pular a janela do meu Cullen preferido.

Antigamente ele fazia isso com frequência aqui em casa, hoje retribuirei todos aqueles momentos maravilhosos. Me arrumei rapidamente colocando um agasalho grosso e logo com meu carro alugado parti em direção da casa de Edward.

Pouco mais de 20 minutos me encontrei num impasse, olhando para cima vi a janela de hospedes aberta e a dele fechada, ele estaria no seu quarto, ou num de hospedes? Optei em ir para o seu quarto, qualquer coisa vou para o de hospedes ao lado.

Escalei, não era muito alto o segundo andar não ficava longe do chão e a queda não me traria danos, ao chegar tudo estava um breu e da mesma maneira que eu o deixei na ultima vez. Segui segurando na calha para o quarto de hospedes que era ao lado e desci para a pequena varanda e através do vidro pude vislumbrar seu corpo com a luz da lua, seus olhos estavam fechados, me impossibilitando de ver seus olhos verdes, que pelo seu rosto era retrocido pela tortura e dor, deveriam estar vazios e sem vida. Sua barba estava grande e suas roupas velhas, nunca vi Edward daquela maneira...

Depois de minutos parada ali, o vi abrir os olhos meio marejados, e com um único movimento se levantou indo até o guarda roupa. Ao se aguachar agarrou uma caixa grande rosa, e retornou para a cama, ao abrir percebi que era coisas minhas ali.

Puxou umas fotos nossas, seu sorriso brilhou pela sua face o deixando radiante, depois pegou uma calcinha minha, agora percebi onde foi parar, ela sumiu depois de algumas visitas oficiais de Edward a minha casa. Depois houve peças de roupas que eu deixei aqui, alguns objetos que eu dei a ele, uns cartões e por ultimo um revolver. Eu não me lembro de ter dado um revolver a ele...

Como um estalo em minha mente, comecei a me desesperar. Ele ia se matar.

A sua admiração pelo revolver fazia lagrimas saírem de seus olhos, ele contemplava como se olhasse algum deus, chegava a ser maniaco. Eu não poderia deixar ele fazer isso, não comigo aqui.

- Bella, porque me deixou?

Fiquei congelada no mesmo instante, será que ele havia falado comigo? Continue olhando, mas tinha certeza que ele não poderia me ver, estava escondida atras de alguma cadeiras...

- Me diga Bella, porque trocou nosso amor pela liberdade? Como dizia Madame de Stael: "A liberdade e o amor são incompatíveis. Quem ama é sempre escravo". Eu estava disposto em ser seu escravo por toda a eternidade, mas sua sede por ambição e poder foi maior que tudo. Não nego, fui um tolo por me apaixonar por você deveria desconfiar que nunca iria continuar aqui, mas realmente estava disposto a ir para qualquer lugar com você...

Ele virou seu rosto em direção a janela e observou a lua, depois de alguns minutos caminhou até lá e abriu a porta deixando que o vento da noite serpenteasse para dentro do quarto, ele respirou fundo e logo um sorriso brincou em seus lábios..

- Acho que Deus está brincando comigo, posso até sentir seu cheiro...

**Edward Pov**

Seu cheiro inundou todo o meu ser, preenchendo assim cada partícula e fragmento do meu corpo, me levando a loucura e ao entorpecimento. Deus estava brincando comigo, minha alma iria para um lugar obscuro e negro, pois o destino de um suicida não é coisa boa, mas não me importava afinal era melhor que viver o inferno na terra...

O que seria melhor viver na terra sofrendo, ou se matar e continuar sofrendo?

Bom me matar traria sofrimento aos meus familiares mas não tanto quando me verem todos os dias definhando em uma cama. Pouparia esse sofrimento a eles.

Isso tinha um nome: Depressão, mas acho que meu estagio está tão avançado que não chamaria mais disso e sim de masoquismo, porém agora tenho uma nova missão: criar coragem.

Coragem e também liberdade.

Soa bem aos meus ouvidos, coragem para me libertar finalmente da tristeza e a liberdade para viver sozinho vagando em outro plano pensando nos motivos que me levaram a isso. Poderia simplesmente correr atras, mas não sou tão forte para isso, morrer me parece a melhor saída.

Podia sentir olhos sobre mim, mas só poderia ser minha amada vó, que deus a tenha, orando para mim não fazer essa loucura. Sempre fui muito ligado a ela, e sempre me fazia criar juízo...

Ela morreu de câncer quando eu tinha apenas 9 anos, foi uma perda inestimável, mas como tudo na vida, superei sua morte e hoje fico feliz por ela estar num lugar onde a dor não está mais presente em seu dia a dia..

Hoje vou poder me juntar a ela, e poder orar em silencio para que a dor não afete tanto minha família.

Sai da janela e fui em direção a minha cama, onde peguei a arma que brilhava com a luz da lua, fiquei admirando por meros segundos: como uma coisa tão brilhante pudesse disparar algo tão pequeno, que aonde pegasse poderia matar em questão de segundos, ou até milésimos?

Acabei pegando um caderno e uma caneta, que estavam na caixa, escrevendo uma pequena carta:

"Obrigado por tudo que vocês fizeram -ou tentaram fazer- amada família, mas eu não queria ser ajudado. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é agradecer pelos dias que dedicaram a mim, as broncas que me deram e a todas as oportunidades que buscaram dar a mim. Não poderia ter vivido sem o amor de vocês por todos os meus anos de vida e aprecio do fundo do meu coração o que fizeram, mas agora é hora de ir, pois a razão da minha vida se foi há seis meses e não sei sobreviver em um lugar onde ela não esteja.

Pode parecer loucura, mas nunca senti algo tão grande e forte, é como se tudo dependesse dela, ela foi minha vida e agora será minha morte.

Não quero que a culpem pela minha morte, **eu quis assim**, se fosse da minha vontade teria corrido atrás, mas eu sei que essa seria sua infelicidade, então preferi ficar e saber que ela seria feliz assim pois apesar de me despeçar sei que era isso que ela queria e já me deixa feliz.

Livrem-se de tudo o que foi meu, doem, queimem, façam qualquer coisa, apenas guardem boas lembranças de mim em pensamentos e fotos.

E digam que eu a amo e sempre amarei. Que siga sua vida e não se preocupe, fui para um lugar melhor.

Amo todos vocês, não vou prolongar muito, pois todos sempre sabiam dos meus sentimentos. Não guardo rancor de ninguém e levo comigo apenas os momentos bons que eu passei com cada um. Vou com meu coração em paz.

Vou orar por cada um aonde eu estiver. Podemos nos encontrar em outro plano ou no céu talvez...

Não se culpem, por favor!

Até breve, pois adeus é muito tempo e acredito que quando forem a hora de vocês eu os verei novamente.

Do seu irmão, filho e amor eterno.

Edward."

Larguei na cama minha carta e segui meu destino ao banheiro, o porque do lugar não me importa e também não sei explicar o motivo, apenas vim para cá. Liguei a luz, coloquei a arma na pia e me deparei com o espelho.

Me olhei com atenção nele, todas as pequenas rugas e expressões do meu rosto, a curvas dos olhos verdes e onde começam meus cabelos, os lábios pouco vermelhos e as bochechas pálidas, fiquei ali me admirando.

Bella adorava meu rosto, principalmente meus olhos e boca -que faziam maravilhas com ela- assim como todo o meu corpo, nunca me importei com ele realmente, mas só cuidava porque eu sei que Bella gostava disso.

Analisei meus trajes simples e minhas mãos estavam suando, em minha mente corriam mil ideias do que fazer e como fazer aquilo, meu olhar caiu sobre o revolver que reluzia por causa da lâmpada, brilhava como se tivesse uma áurea a envolvendo, como se a bala gritasse meu nome, me chamando, me induzindo a fazer isso.

Fechei meus olhos e a peguei, minhas mãos tremiam.

Suspirei.

Engatilhei e me olhei no espelho.

Bella me olhava através do espelho, seu olhar espantado, com suas mãos tampando a boca chocada. Deu meu sorriso torto e disse: "Adeus Bella".

**Bella Pov**

Quando Edward foi para o banheiro, caminhei lentamente atrás dele, quando apareci na porta ele olhava o espelho, eu iria gritar se não fosse o choque de ver aquela cena, eu não tinha ação, foi como se todos os meus músculos tivessem paralisado. Tudo ficou em câmera lenta.

Como o sol, seu lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto e depois daquelas palavras malditas, ele apertou o gatilho fazendo com que seu corpo caísse sem vida ao chão, como se tudo voltasse ao normal, o grito que eu até então sufocava saiu alto e estridente.

Edward estava morto.

Uma serie de fatos foram acontecendo, a família Cullen entrou no quarto e eu ainda olhava atônica o corpo de Edward no chão do banheiro com sangue espirrado para todos os lados, depois disso era como se tivessem me desligado sentia apenas pessoas me carregando ou me acalmando, choros, gritos, xingamentos para minha pessoa, mas eu estava em choque, queria apenas me juntar a Edward nessa sua grande loucura.

Eu não suportaria a ideia de Edward ter se matado por minha causa.

_Um mês depois  
_

O choque momentâneo havia passado, mas aquela imagem me tortura todas as noites e qualquer pensamento vago. Sua família, apesar de ter me amado como uma filha no passado, havia me culpado sobre sua morte, eu não me choquei por essa declaração, porém a minha própria culpa fazia questão de me matar todos os dias.

Qualquer redação minha da faculdade terminava com sangue, morte e amor não correspondido. Não tinha mais vida social, muito menos sentimental, se é que um dia tive uma, preferi salvar o mundo de uma aberração como eu, um monstro que não percebe os sofrimentos dos outros, olha apenas para os seus.

Andando pelas ruas movimentadas de NY, percebi como a vida é frágil e o que a dor pode fazer com uma pessoa, Edward era sempre tão sorridente e feliz, e acabar com sua vida dessa forma, você percebe o estado de loucura da pessoa que quando ela te domina parece ser a única solução.

**De onde você é**

Tão longe de onde você está

Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados

E eu sinto sua falta, sim eu sinto sua falta

Tão longe de onde você está

Eu estou debaixo das estrelas

E eu queria que você estivesse aqui

Eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados

Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto

Eu sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas

Nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim

Sim, eu sinto sua falta

E eu queria que você estivesse aqui

Eu sinto as batidas do seu coração

Eu vejo as sombras do seu rosto

Só saiba que onde quer que você esteja

Eu sinto sua falta

E eu queria que você estivesse aqui

Eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados

Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto

Eu sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas

Eu nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim

Sim, eu sinto sua falta

E eu queria que você estivesse aqui

Tão longe de onde você está

Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados

E eu sinto sua falta, sim, eu sinto sua falta

E eu queria que você estivesse aqui

**Lifehouse - From Where You Are **[/watch?v=LBh7Muv0yac] 

Era quase noite e ainda pensava em tudo que me aconteceu, resolvi me deixar levar afinal a vida não para mesmo que seu coração esteja despedaçado. Continuei andando apressada sempre munida dos meus fones de ouvindo tocando rock pesado, atravessava as ruas rapidamente seguindo sempre a multidão, enquanto passava pela _Times Square_ senti meus pelos da nuca se arrepiando e um ar gelado tomando conta do meu lado esquerdo como se fosse um aviso, apesar de sentir isso com muita frequência este mês não dei a devida importância.

Olhei para o lado e as pessoas corriam para a calçada fugindo de algo, tirei os fones e olhei para o outro lado e então uma luz forte me cegou, depois veio uma dor forte na minha nuca e enfim a minha amada escuridão. Agora eu saberia que encontraria Edward e meu sofrimento finalmente acabaria...

****

Fim


End file.
